


First Choice

by KJthePunkAssBookJockey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, episode coda, little bit of angst with a happy ending, the m.v.p.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJthePunkAssBookJockey/pseuds/KJthePunkAssBookJockey
Summary: A few things were bugging David after he won the game. A coda to The M.V.P.





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved this episode, I felt like David had a lot going on under the surface during that episode and wanted to explore that a little bit.

David wasn’t sure how he found himself in the middle of Patrick’s living room with Patrick, Stevie, Alexis, Ted, and Twyla. When they were done at the barbecue, David checked his phone and had texts from both Stevie and Alexis complaining about the rehearsal. Responding to Stevie, David invited her to Patrick’s so they could get drunk and forget about their days. Alexis invited herself over when they stopped at the motel so David could change. Somehow between the motel and Patrick’s, she had picked up Twyla and Ted. So now David was in the middle of Patrick’s living room listening to everyone give their best rendition of “I can’t believe David played in the game and scored the winning run.” He wanted the day to be over. He really wanted to beg off after the barbecue but knew that would put Patrick in high alert that something was wrong. David kept telling himself that everything was fine. Really. Today just brought up bad memories of his little league days, growing up in general, and a particularly bad relationship. It was a lot. He didn’t want to get annoyed by the teasing. It was fine. REALLY. 

David glanced across the room and noticed Stevie looking thoughtfully at him. She actually hadn’t said much, just looked at the picture Alexis snapped at the hotel (and boy was David going to get Alexis for that) and asked for a copy. Pretty tame for Stevie. She had been quiet tonight too. David really wished he could just drink with his best friend and forget about the day. He could deal with his demons tomorrow. 

David watched as Stevie got up and walked to the kitchen. She reached up into the cupboard and grabbed the whiskey. _Perfect_, thought David as he found an excuse to escape the living room for a while.

“What do you think your doing?” 

Startled at David’s voice, Stevie almost dropped the whiskey she was grabbing. “Weren’t you just in the living room? When did you get so quiet?”

“When I needed to make sure you didn’t drink all my whiskey.”

Stevie grabbed two glasses as she replied, “Sorry, I needed something stronger after today and you look like you do too.”

David just nodded in reply as he waited for her to pour. “So was my mother awful?”

“At points. She wanted me to be upfront and doing everything. Of course I was doing it all wrong.”

“Oh I know.” 

“Then she divided us into groups…me and her in one group and everyone else in another. We had a break. Alexis must have talked to her because she kind of laid off me after that. She even told me that she was new at this too.”

“Wow, that’s as close to a Moira Rose apology as I’ve heard.”

“I figured. I still think this is a horrible mistake but maybe I won’t make a complete fool of myself.”

“Well you got through the first day at least.” 

It was quiet for a moment when Stevie piped up, “You should tell him.”

“Tell him what?” David replied defensively.

“Why it bothers you so much.”

“Why what bothers me?” His voice rose in exasperation.

“David.” Stevie’s reply was no nonsense and cut to the point.

“Maybe I was going to tell him but instead we have this delightful impromptu party.” His voice dripped with disdain.

“This wasn’t your idea? So you could act like you were fine?” Stevie’s voice held genuine surprise.

“After your texts, I suggested you come over. Alexis invited herself when we were at the motel and Patrick thought it sounded great. I’m not sure how the rest of them appeared.” 

Stevie nodded her head in acknowledgement. “You should still tell him.”

“What are you a parrot?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I am. Damn, how did you figure it out?”

David rolled his eyes. “What if he…”

Just at that moment Patrick walked up. “Private party over here. Should I be concerned?” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Patrick eyed the whiskey that both Stevie and David were drinking.

David piped up quickly, “Nope. Stevie was just recounting her afternoon and didn’t feel like having an audience for it.”

“Had way too much of that this afternoon.”

Patrick looked at the two and realized they may have wanted a more low key evening after their respective days. Not that six people was a lot but it was more than just the three of them or even the two of them. “Oh, should I have told Alexis no? I should have expected that meant Ted. Twyla was a surprise.”

David’s reply was a simple, “It’s fine,” but something still felt wrong to Patrick. If he was honest with himself, he had felt that something was off with David since they got home. Really all day but he chalked that up to asking his boyfriend to do something that physically exerted himself. Now he sensed that maybe the day had unleashed more demons for David than he realized. 

“Ok, well feel free to join the group when your done.” With that Patrick slowly walked away. Unsure what the right thing to do right now was. He wanted to kick everyone out and make sure David was ok. But he was sure that wouldn’t solve anything. It seemed like David needed to talk to Stevie. Patrick tried not to have any jealousy over that. Stevie was David’s best friend. She was one of the people besides Patrick that David could open up to, well as much as David opened up to anyone. He didn’t begrudge it. He was grateful for it. But as the evening progressed and he grew more worried about David, he was envious that tonight David didn’t seem to want to open up to Patrick. Patrick knew David would talk to him when he was ready and pushing David never helped anything.

Trying to put it out of his mind, Patrick walked back into the living room just in time to hear Ted saying, “We should play spin the bottle again. That was so much fun.” Patrick didn’t think Ted had that much to drink tonight. 

“We will never be playing spin the bottle again,” came Alexis’s clipped reply.

Patrick quietly sighed wanting to be in the kitchen but knowing that at the moment that wasn’t an option. “So how’s Moira as director? What are we in for?”

Twyla spoke up first, “She was great. We played these really interesting games…”

Patrick tuned out as he glanced back over at the kitchen. David and Stevie were both still sipping their whiskeys but it didn’t look like they were actually saying much. He saw Stevie say something and David looked up and glanced at him. David gave him what looked like was supposed to be a smile but came out more as a grimace. Patrick started wondering how he could politely kick people out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

David and Stevie stood quietly in the kitchen drinking their whiskey. It was nice to not say anything. And for a few minutes they just stood there. 

Stevie broke the quietness, “You know eventually we are going to have to go back over there. Patrick looks like he is starting to get worried.”

David glanced up at his boyfriend and tried to smile but he’s not sure how it looked. He knew when Patrick came over before there was no way they wouldn’t be having a conversation once everybody left. David was trying to figure out his strategy…keep everyone here until he and Patrick were too exhausted to talk or kick everyone out as soon as possible and get this conversation over. 

Glancing at Stevie, David responded, “He was worried when he came over. There’s no avoiding the conversation now.”

“It won’t be that bad, David. Whatever today brought up for you, Patrick is going to respond with love and compassion. It’s sickening really. And look at the bright side, if you tell him, he probably won’t ever make you do it again.”

That earned a small smirk from David as he said, “Well that is a definite bright side.” He paused, glanced once again at his boyfriend who was still looking in his direction, then continued, “Guess we better get back over there.”

Stevie smirked at David, lifted the whiskey bottle and began to pour, “Well, after we top these off.”

With that, both grabbed their glasses and began to head into the living room.

The night wore on. David could feel Patrick’s glances throughout the evening. He tried to turn it back on but knew that he wasn’t succeeding in fooling Patrick or Stevie. Even Alexis was starting to give him glances as some of his snarky comments failed to land. 

At around 10, Ted decided that Alexis and him should leave because Ted had vet stuff to do in the morning. David was sure that Ted gave the actual reason but the only thing that stuck in David’s head was vet stuff. Twyla headed out saying she had to be at the café at 6 the next morning. 

David could feel Stevie look at him trying to determine if she should stay longer or take off. Figuring it was better to get this over with, he spoke up, “Stevie, you’ve had a long day. You’re probably ready to head out too.” He grimaced as he realized how bad that sounded.

Patrick admonished David even as his face spoke the opposite, “David, Stevie doesn’t have to rush off. We have nothing going on.”

“No, David’s right. Wow did that sound wrong. But I am beat so I’m going to take off. Best wishes.”

“Warmest regards,” came from David as they exchanged a look.

Stevie headed out, and David and Patrick were left all alone.

As the door closed behind Stevie, David could feel Patrick’s stare on him. Bracing himself, he took a deep breath just as Patrick said, “Ok, David, what’s wrong? I know we don’t hang out with your sister that often but I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.”

Fidgeting with his rings, David replied, “It’s not that. Honest.”

“Ok, then I’m at a loss. I know today wasn’t your favorite thing but we ended up winning the game. _You_ won us the game.”

Under his breath, David said, “Winning’s not everything.” 

David saw the incredulous look Patrick shot him. 

“I know it’s not everything but it’s ok to be excited that we won.”

“And what would have happened if we hadn’t?” That was one of the questions that bothered David. If they hadn’t won, would he still be at Patrick’s tonight or would Patrick have wanted to cool off alone? Would Patrick have blamed David for never getting a hit or for Patrick having to play harder in the outfield to make sure the balls hit to David weren’t dropped? David had been here before, well, not here here. But he had done the competitive partner that wanted him to join in on games claiming it was all in good fun and then being pissed at David when they inevitably lost.

David understood being competitive. He _did_. As a matter of fact, Stevie and Patrick refused to play games with him because he got too competitive. But he got competitive for that moment. At the end of the night he still wanted to curl up with Patrick even if David lost. But he didn’t know if Patrick’s competitiveness meant he would blame David. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what would have happened?” David asked again a little more impassioned. “Would we be here now? Or would you have wanted to be alone tonight?” David paused. He could see Patrick staring at him inquisitively. He continued quietly, almost so quietly that he was surprised Patrick could here him. “Would you have blamed me for the loss?”

“Of course not.” Partick’s reply was automatic and David couldn’t help but scoff. He had seen Patrick out there today. He wouldn’t have just been ok. “Ok, yes, I would have been upset about losing. But I wouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

David peered into Patrick’s eyes. He wanted to believe him. He did. And Patrick was staring at him with that puppy dog face but still David knew from past experience that the opposite could easily be true.

“You say that but I saw how into the game you were.”

“Yes, I was into the game. And yes, I would have been upset, but David, I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Patrick’s voice was firm in his response.

“Okay.” The reply was too quick. David knew it was but he couldn’t help it.

“How can I make you believe that?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to.”

“I know you are.” Patrick’s voice was quiet and a little unsure. David loved him so much for it. His face softened as he looked at Patrick.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Patrick knew he had to be completely honest. “Look David, if we had lost, I probably wouldn’t have been in the best mood.”

“Okay,” David’s voice was tentative. 

“But it honestly wouldn’t have been about you. I’m competitive. I think today proved that.”

“Uh yea,” David replied without even thinking.

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “So we both agree that I’m too competitive for my own good. But if I was mad or wanted to be alone, it wouldn’t have been about you. I promise. I know this was out of your comfort zone, David. I know. I might have been upset if we had lost but not at you. I _promise_.” He emphasized promise because he wanted David to get it. His competitiveness was about him not David. 

“Okay, I think I get it.” 

Patrick wasn’t 100% sure that David did get it but he was 100% sure that this wasn’t the only thing bothering David so he decided to press on.

“What else is bothering you?”

Patrick saw David’s head whip up. David wasn’t expecting the conversation to continue but Patrick knew there was more to what was going on. And they weren’t stopping until it was all out in the open.

Patrick saw David glance down and knew David didn’t want to talk about any of this. That he hoped admitting to being worried about Patrick’s competitiveness was the only part he would have to discuss. But Patrick kept pressing knowing there was more.

“David?” Patrick kept his voice gentle and kind. He wasn’t trying to make David talk just for the sake of talking but rather knew that David needed to get this out even if he didn’t want to.

David begrudgingly began to share. “It just reminded me of Little League and growing up in general. My dad wasn’t kidding about me constantly being hit with the ball. Anytime teams were picked, I was last. Nobody wanted me on my team. Nobody thought I could play. Everyone made fun of me.” 

His voice was quiet and his shoulders were hunched. Patrick just wanted to wrap David up and never let go. He wanted to fix all the pain from David’s childhood, wanted him to know that he was always Patrick’s first choice. 

“David.” Patrick’s voice was broken for his boyfriend with sadness for David but also with regret for the part he played. He thought back to earlier with Ronnie and Roland giving him a hard time. David’s word coming back to him, Okay, this is passive harassment. 

“It’s fine.” David quickly brushed it off.

Patrick moved closer to David and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s not fine.”

“Look, I’m nobody’s first choice. I get that. I’m ok with that. REALLY. I’ll be fine. Today just brought up bad memories about little league and growing up. Give me a day and I’ll be fine.” 

Patrick studied his boyfriend. He could tell that he was done talking about it for the moment but Patrick was pretty sure that David had gotten out all that was bothering him about the day. Not that there wasn’t more to talk about but Patrick was pretty sure the conversation was over for now.

“You’re my first choice,” Patrick told him as he leaned in to kiss David. He felt David melt a little. He stayed close and nuzzled against David’s neck as he continued. “I’m sorry, David. I really had no idea. I wouldn’t have asked you if I had known.”

“I know, “ came David’s quiet reply.

“How can I make it up to you?”

He could feel David’s smirk even though he couldn’t see David. “I can think of a thing or two,” came David’s reply as he began to tug Patrick toward the bedroom. “Also, never make me play baseball again.”

“Deal,” Patrick replied as he stopped David and kissed him for all he was worth.


End file.
